Cough
by Natacchi
Summary: Naruto batuk parah, dan Sasuke punya misi penting besok. Naruto pun melakukan aksi "pisah ranjang" agar Sasuke bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Tapi... apa Sasuke tega membiarkan Naruto yang sedang sakit untuk tidur sendirian? Sepertinya tidak. —One shot. Drabble-ish. Alternate Reality. BL. Fluff. Mostly NaruSasu. I'm kinda sucks at summary, but... RnR, pwease?


=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**COUGH**

by

=+..Natacchi..+=

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

COUGH © Natacchi

Fanfiction's Image © 10 Rankai

**Pairing:**

Mostly NaruSasu.

**Warnings:**

Alternate Reality. BL. Fluff. Fanfic-nyaris-drabble yang gaje. Suara batuknya juga aneh, maap. U_U

.

**ENJOY IT!**

* * *

"_UHUK!_"

"…"

"_UHUK! OHOK! UHUK!_"

"…"

"_UHUK! OHOK! OHOK!_ Bleh!"

"Bisa tidak kau diam sebentar dan membiarkanku tidur, Dobe?!"

Sasuke melempar bantal ke arah Naruto yang tengah berbaring di sebelahnya. Malam ini, Naruto memaksa Sasuke agar dibolehkan menginap di rumah sang Uchiha—dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, tidur bersebelahan dengan menggunakan _futon_ sebagai alas tidur.

Naruto tidak sempat menghindar dari serangan mendadak Sasuke. Sambil terbatuk ia menyingkirkan bantal yang tepat mengenai wajahnya, lalu mendudukkan diri dan melempar bantal tersebut kembali ke sang pemilik sebenarnya. "_Uhuk_! Tapi aku 'kan—_uhuk!_—tidak bersalah! Batuk ini datang—_ohok!_—dengan sendirinya, Teme!"

Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap bantal yang hampir mendarat di wajahnya, "Sudah kubilang, kau harus meminta obat dari Sakura. Siapa yang menyuruhmu langsung datang kemari setelah hujan-hujanan seharian, dasar Dobe."

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia tahu, Naruto baru saja sembuh dari sakit flu yang dideritanya dua hari lalu—ditambah lagi, si pirang bodoh itu baru saja menyelesaikan misi kelas C bersama para murid didikannya. Tubuhnya masih kurang fit, penyakitnya bisa kembali kapan saja. Wajar jika Naruto batuk sekali atau dua kali—tapi, kalau Naruto memilih untuk terus batuk semalaman, maka Sasuke juga tidak akan bisa tidur sepanjang malam ini.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya, tanda ia sedang kesal. Tetapi pose itu tidak lama terjadi, karena ia kembali batuk-batuk.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu lebih cepat… Besok kau harus ikut misi ANBU selama beberapa minggu, 'kan?" gumam Naruto setelah batuknya berhenti, "Kita tidak akan bertemu selama beberapa minggu, aku akan merasa kesepian…"

"Lalu, kau ingin menularkan penyakitmu supaya aku tidak perlu ikut misi besok, begitu?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik. Naruto langsung menggeleng, "Aku 'kan tidak tahu kalau penyakitku bisa kambuh lagi, Teme! Entah apa yang dilakukan Kurama, dia tidak segera menyembuhkanku! _UHUK! OHOK!_ Arrgh!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tengah terbatuk-batuk dengan wajah prihatin. "Kau harus menjaga sendiri tubuhmu, jangan terus bergantung pada Kyuubi yang ada di tubuhmu," ucap Sasuke datar, "kalau begini, aku pasti akan ketularan juga. Idiot."

Naruto masih saja terbatuk-batuk hebat tanpa henti—membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia pun memilih untuk kembali berbaring dan menyelimuti dirinya, "Sudahlah, cepat tidur. Besok aku harus bangun pagi."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan berusaha terlelap. Suara batuk Naruto perlahan mereda. Sunyi kembali menguasai ruangan beralaskan _tatami_ tersebut, membuat Sasuke perlahan-lahan mulai menyerah pada rasa kantuk yang dialaminya.

Baru saja merasa rileks, Sasuke merasakan suara-suara ganjil mampir di telinganya. Otomatis ia mengambil _kunai_ di balik _futon_-nya dan menyiagakan diri. Tapi bukan serangan mendadak yang didapatkan Sasuke, ia malah menemukan Naruto yang baru saja selesai menggulung _futon_-nya sendiri dan hendak berdiri sambil membawa bantal.

Melihat Sasuke yang mengarahkan senjata ke arahnya, Naruto refleks mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menjatuhkan sang bantal. "Wow, wow, tahan. Kau tidak ingin menyakitiku, Sasuke. Aku bisa langsung membunuhmu di tempat, kau tahu," canda Naruto sambil nyengir kuda ke arah si _stoic_.

Sasuke menurunkan _kunai_-nya sambil mendengus, membuat Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kau harus sedikit mengurangi kewaspadaanmu di rumah, kau tahu," ujarnya dengan gaya menasehati.

"Ini sudah kebiasaan," respon Sasuke, lalu menyimpan _kunai_-nya ke tempat semula. Naruto mengedikkan bahu, kemudian mengambil bantalnya yang sempat terjatuh. Baru saja ia akan melangkah pergi, Sasuke memanggilnya pelan, "Mau ke mana?"

"Ke kamar sebelah," jawab Naruto acuh, "bukankah kau tidak mau tertular penyakitku? Aku juga terlalu berisik, nanti kau tidak bisa tidur."

Sasuke tidak mengucapkan apa-apa saat Naruto melangkah keluar dari kamar tersebut—suara batuknya masih samar terdengar saat pintu menggeser tertutup. Ia pun berbaring kembali, berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan Naruto yang tengah sendirian di kamar sebelah. Naruto yang sedang sakit, yang butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang—bukan keegoisan bodoh dari kekasihnya sendiri…

"_Che_. Kalau aku tertular penyakitnya, aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan si tolol itu."

* * *

Naruto menggelar _futon_ yang ia temukan di lemari kamar tamu yang baru saja dimasukinya. Ia pernah beberapa kali tidur di kamar ini—saat ia belum resmi menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke—jadi ia telah terbiasa dengan suasana kamar tersebut.

Setelah _futon _siap ditiduri, Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti diri dengan sehelai selimut tipis. Batuk masih sedikit menginterupsinya sesekali, namun tidak separah saat ia diprotes Sasuke beberapa menit lalu.

Naruto berusaha memejamkan mata dan menyerah pada rasa lelah yang menghantui tubuhnya. Baru saja ia merasa mengantuk, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik selimut yang tengah dipakainya. Membuka matanya, Naruto pun menemukan sosok Sasuke tengah berdiri sambil memegang selimut milik si _ninja_ _blonde_.

Tanpa bicara sedikit pun, Sasuke menarik Naruto untuk ikut berdiri bersamanya. Tak lupa ia mengambil bantal Naruto yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas _futon_. Saat ia menarik Naruto untuk berjalan bersamanya, Naruto akhirnya memprotes kelakuan Sasuke, "Hei! Aku sedang berusaha untuk tidur di sini, kau tahu!"

Tak menggubris protes Naruto, Sasuke tetap menarik sang calon _Hokage_ tersebut sampai ke kamar mereka. Si _blonde_ sudah akan melepaskan pegangan Sasuke, tapi ia batal melancarkan aksinya saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya—_futon_ yang tadi sudah ia gulung dengan rapi kini telah digelar kembali, dan kali ini, tidak ada jarak antara _futon_-nya dengan _futon_ Sasuke.

"…Ada apa dengan penempatan _futon_ itu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia melepaskan pegangannya pada Naruto dan meletakkan bantal si pirang ke tempat yang seharusnya. Ia lalu merebahkan diri di _futon_-nya sendiri, dan—dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu—menepuk-nepuk _futon _Naruto di sebelahnya.

"Kau menyuruhku tidur bersamamu?"

"Tidak usah banyak bicara dan tidur saja, Dobe."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, berusaha memproses kejadian demi kejadian yang dialaminya. Setelah merasa paham, sebuah senyum lebar mengembang di bibir sang _jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi tersebut. Dengan penuh semangat ia melompat ke arah Sasuke. Tak digubrisnya protes dari sang kekasih, ia hanya memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu 'kan, Teme?"

"…"

"Teme~"

"…Hn. Idiot."

Naruto tersenyum kian lebar. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan merebahkan diri di _futon_-nya sendiri.

"Kau tidak takut ketularan penyakitku, Teme?"

"…"

"Teme~"

"Tutup mulutmu dan biarkan aku tidur, Dobe. Sudah kubilang, besok aku harus bangun pagi."

"Huh, ya sudah. Selamat tidur."

"Hn."

Setelah Naruto menyerah untuk mengajak bicara, Sasuke pun mematikan lampu kamar. Sunyi kembali datang dan membuat semuanya terasa tenang. Baru saja Sasuke hendak memejamkan mata dan terlelap…

"_UHUK! OHOK! UHUK! UHUK! OHOK_! Arrgh!"

…Sepertinya Sasuke memang tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

**Author's note:**

Untuk yang bingung, AR itu maksudnya setting dunianya sama dengan manga aslinya (canon), tapi ada beberapa fakta yang diubah dan dibuat berbeda dengan aslinya. Di fanfic ini, setting-nya Konoha saat Naruto dkk sudah berumur 20-an, perang udah berakhir, dan Naruto jadi sensei serta punya timnya sendiri (para Genin yang baru lulus akademi)—sedangkan Sasuke jadi tim ANBU atas perintah Tsunade setelah ia menyerahkan diri ke Konoha. Dan mereka berdua udah resmi jadi sepasang kekasih, tapi masih tinggal terpisah. Dunia ideal Naruto dalam angan-angan saya… yah, ini 'kan hanya fanfic, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. #dor

I don't know if this story was good enough or not. Tiba-tiba saya keinget obrolan gaje saya sama seseorang pas saya lagi batuk-batuk (yeah, fanfic ini memang sedikit-banyak dasarnya dari sana), and suddenly I have this strong urge to make it into a story. Abal, mungkin. Gaje? Banget. Ya sutralah. Namanya juga ide spontan, daripada dibiarin ilang, mending dibikin cerita. LOL.

Saya udah lama banget gak bikin fanfic, jadi saya ngerasa hepi sama hasil kerja keras sejak pagi ini. Memang instan, cuma beberapa jam bikinnya (itu pun diinterupsi mulu sama orang rumah), but I'm glad it's finally done. Nggak apalah kalau masih banyak kurangnya, itung-itung latihan setelah sekian lama nggak bikin fanfic. Ehehe.

Nah, gimana menurut para pembaca sekalian? Jelek? Kurang greget? Aneh? Tinggalkan komentarmu via review ya~

Kritik, saran, dan concrit yang berguna demi kemajuan karya ini selalu diterima dengan hati lapang lho~ ;)

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
